<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何把性伴侶的無名指套上戒指 How to put the ring on the finger of the sex partner. by selenelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401368">如何把性伴侶的無名指套上戒指 How to put the ring on the finger of the sex partner.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee'>selenelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal有一個Beta 性伴侶,他們已經維持了這個只有性的關係五年.正當Hannibal決定與這Beta發展更親密的關係時, Beta 卻失蹤. Hannibal在偶然機會下,在FBI裏遇見他並發現Beta原來是名叫Will的Omega. 這令Hannibal決定不會讓他逃.</p><p>Hannibal has a Beta partner, and they have maintained this sex-only relationship for five years. Just when Hannibal decided to develop a closer relationship with the Beta, Beta disappeared. Hannibal met Beta in the FBI by chance and he found it Beta is an Omega, now Hannibal decided won't let Omega run away.</p><p>步驟一:確定愛上性伴侶.<br/>Step one: Fall in love with a sexual partner.<br/>步驟二:就算是窩邊草也要吃<br/>Step two: Make love where you work.<br/>步驟三:捉緊他的兩個胃.<br/>Make him feels good in appetite and libido.<br/>步驟四:用尊重來獲得歡心<br/>Respect for getting love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 步驟一:確定愛上性伴侶 Step one: Fall in love with a sexual partner.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>熱水隨著花灑沖洗著Will的身體, 從身上冒出的汗水徹底消退,性愛和之後的淋浴為Will帶來舒緩感.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will從浴室出來, 他看見剛剛和他上床的紳士已經整理完畢,那套三件式西裝完美地配合他的身材.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal留意到Will的視線. “Wall,你覺得這套新西裝如何？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“這十分配合你的Alpha形象, Herbert.” Will 回答著.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will與Hannibal已經是五年的性伴侶, 每星期有兩次來這間酒店進行性愛, 但為免打擾到對方的生活,他們皆以假名稱呼對方.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你那套法蘭絨也很配合你Beta的形象.” Hannibal作出反擊.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“再也配合不了,你扯爛了它.” Will 指了指放椅子旁的衣服.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我對這十分抱歉,我會對此作出賠償.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“怎樣賠償？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你在房間待我一會兒.” Hannibal 隨後離開了酒店房間.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>獨自一人的Will躺在床上. Will一直是個Omega, 但為了進行FBI的工作而一直進食抑壓劑,把自己聞起來與Beta無異. 可惜抑壓劑伴隨著副作用, 在一次偶然的情況下,發現性愛能大量舒緩抑壓劑的副作用. 最終Will在約會程式中, 找到了這個Alpha, 令他更想不到的是,與他在性愛上十分合拍,並令這關係持續了五年之多.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal從酒店附近的服裝店拿了一套訂製西裝,他從未想到會為一個Beta如此上心.當初他打算從約會程式中挑選肉類,但想不到這個Beta男孩在床上有著獨特的滋味,故此便推遲了男孩的死刑.結果,推遲變成暫緩,暫緩變成撤銷,Hannibal現在再無殺害男孩之心,反而想與男孩有更進一步的關係,而把男孩穿上這西裝便是第一步.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal回到房間, 把裝了西裝的袋子給了Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wall,這就是賠償.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Herbert, 我不能收下.這西裝看來太貴重,這對你並不划算.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“離退房還有一段時間,我會令這個賠償變得划算.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will知道這個Alpha是說真的,因為他隨即被壓在床上.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你還想做多一輪？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“難道你不想？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不想的話,我就不會在這裏等你.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 回以微笑,他把手伸進Will的浴袍內.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” 一隻手伸向Hannibal眼前.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal 遞了一張紙巾給面前正在哭泣的Beta. Hannibal 自從上個月後便一直心情不佳,皆因那個Beta男孩自從那次性愛與西裝後,便像人間蒸發般,不再出現在酒店房間裏. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>當初為了隱藏身份,雙方都沒有留下聯絡方式,只是在特定日子和時間見面（性愛）. 因此Hannibal現在能做的, 只有定時定候出現酒店房間中,等待Beta男孩的出現. 然而, 一個月過去,男孩依舊未出現.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“多謝你,Dr.Lecter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>看著眼前這個胖子Beta,Hannibal 想不明為何同樣是Beta. 這個胖子Beta病人可以和那個漂亮Beta男孩相差那麼多.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Franklyn,你需要拉自己一把.” Hannibal 站起來. “傾訴完之後,最好便是活動一下.” Hannibal 把Franklyn從沙發上站起來,送他離開診療室.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就在門口前,一個黑人Alpha走上來作自我介紹. 看到如此粗魯的人, Hannibal起了殺機, 但聽到FBI的詞彙後,他便壓抑著,不能讓自己暴露,那唯有讓他在門口等候一下.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在一段不短的時間後,Hannibal終於打開診療室的門.“Come in, agent Crawford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack進入診療室後便花了一個圈子來示好.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal對於Jack的官僚式腔調感到煩嫌. “你是來調查我嗎？agent Crawford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不,Dr.Alana Bloom向我推薦你.我希望你能為FBI作心理報告.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“為FBI職員？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“一個待在FBI的Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我會好好地考慮.” Hannibal沒有立即答應Jack的要求,但若Hannibal 知道那道Omega 的真實身份的話,就算是在地獄,也會去見他.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>經過數日的考慮,Hannibal終於接受了Jack的建議,他踏入了Jack的辦公室.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr.Lecter,我想我要事先聲明一件事.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“這會影響我與FBI之間的協議嗎？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不. 這只是有關你一會兒要看見的Omega, Will Graham, 他才剛在醫院出來.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你有跟我說過.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但我沒有跟你說過原因. 他用了抑壓劑來掩蓋他的Omega身份, 令全部人以為他是Beta.但在一個月前, 他出外勤時突然出現發情期, 導致在場的數個Alpha發狂,當中包括案件兇手. 這件事導致兇手死亡, 而臨死前刺傷了Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你想我評估他對事件的心理狀況？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不止,我希望你能評估他在不使用抑壓劑的情況之下,能否出外勤.畢竟,Will不太穩定.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>此時,辦公室的門被人敲響了.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,你找我甚麼事？”敲門人說.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我想介紹一個人給你認識.”Jack指向了Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal從椅子上起身,面向敲門人.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, 這是Dr.Hannibal Lecter,我邀請他作FBI精神學顧問.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr.Lecter, 這是Will Graham,FBI的犯罪心理側寫師. 近年來破案率最高的special agent,亦是逮捕The Chesapeake Ripper的希望.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal看著敲門人的臉發呆,他萬萬想不到這FBI裏看見他整天思念的人.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>站在門旁的Will也對面前的男人發呆, 那套三件式西裝像以往配合他健碩的身材,那副與他躺在床上的身材.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will對此情況有點不知所措,因為他想起自己的不遲而別.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 步驟二:就算是窩邊草也要吃  Make love where you work.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal與Will以真實的身分在Jack的辦公室裏進行「第一次」交談,但與Hannibal重逢的Will卻抗拒這一切.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你好,Will.”Hannibal裝作無事般向Will伸手.</p><p>Will似乎還未從這驚恐中回神過來,沒有對Hannibal的行為作出任何反應.</p><p>“Will !”Jack的斥責把Will領會到現在要做甚麼.</p><p>“你好,Dr.Lecter.” Will終於與Hannibal握手.</p><p>Hannibal終於觸碰到那久違的肌膚,從握手中感受到Will的脈搏過快,說話語氣充滿無力感,幾乎可以判定Will對Hannibal 的出現感到不知所措.</p><p>“你們快點坐下.”Jack催促他們. “你們之後會有很多合作的空間,所以Will,你要拿出禮貌好好跟Dr.Lecter相處.”</p><p>Will現在坐立不安,他不知道將來會有多頻繁接觸Hannibal和應該如何面對他.</p><p>“Jack如果你不是想談案件的話,我應該要出去.”</p><p>“坐下,Will.”Jack的Alpha式命令無意中令Hannibal感到不滿,看見原本和自己同床的Omega男孩居然聽從另一個Alpha的命令.“今早警局有人將案件相片泄露出去, Tattlecrime.com.將這些相片刊登出來.”</p><p>“Tasteless.”Will對網站的主人十分不屑.</p><p>“你對有沒有趣要求高嗎？”Hannibal 想知道Will離開他是否因為變得無趣.</p><p>“我的想法通常不怎樣有趣.”</p><p>“我都這樣覺得.”  </p><p>Will感受到Hannibal另有所指.</p><p>“你不想與別人深入太多,對嗎？”Hannibal問.</p><p>“我只是覺得眾人都把面具戴上,當面具被摘下來的時候,會被人所排斥.所以對,深入太多對我沒有好處.”</p><p>“看來你的所思所想會在你的潛意識中根深蒂固, 令你在夢中受到驚嚇, 你的腦子裝不下你所愛之事,你需要尋找方法才能把驚嚇暫時離開.”</p><p>“你是在給誰做側寫？” Will 轉向Jack. “Jack,他是為誰做心理側寫？”</p><p>“Will,上頭對你隱瞞Omega身份感到質疑,他們要知道Omega能否適應在FBI工作.”</p><p>“不要對我心理側寫,你們不會想知道我的心理側寫.”</p><p>“好抱歉, Will.但我認為你有必須認清自己所想所做.”Hannibal 對Will解釋道.</p><p>“我一直都有認清.現在怒我失禮,我要回去授課,心理側寫的課.” Will拋下兩個Alpha在辦公室後,便離開.</p><p>“Dr.Lecter,我想你應該要婉轉點.”Jack對Hannibal的剛剛表現不太滿意.</p><p>“Will能夠移情, 他能代入你和我的想法,但他不想其他人把他當成容易受傷的Omega, 如果太婉轉的話,只會令他更反感.”</p><p>“看來你很樂意接受這份工作.”</p><p>“Will令我感到興趣.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Will的授課剛剛完結,他準備收拾東西離開.但偏偏有人阻擋了他的路.</p><p>“我能和你談話嗎？”Hannibal 就站在課室大門.</p><p>“如果我說不能,你會走嗎？”</p><p>Hannibal 把課室大門關上,並走到Will面前.</p><p>“這裏的牆（Wall)隔音良好嗎？” </p><p>“一般.”</p><p>“如果牆（Wall)好的話,我打算在家改建類似的牆（Wall).”</p><p>“你是在抱怨我用假名嗎？” Will怎會不知道Hannibal 不斷提起Wall的原因.</p><p>“一部分,因為之後我找不到你.”</p><p>“這就是我用假名的原因.”</p><p>“Will,你為何不辭而別？” </p><p>“我入了院.”</p><p>“那為什麼你出院後不再去酒店？”</p><p>“你一直都在酒店等我?”Will對Hannibal的問題感到疑惑.</p><p>“整整一個月.”</p><p>Will對Hannibal一直等待他感到意外,正常人當被甩了數次約會後,自然不會再繼續等下去.</p><p>“你不需要等我,我們除了性之外沒有其他關係.”</p><p>“Will,現在的我是認真想和你發展關係.”</p><p>“因為我是Omega?”</p><p>“不,當我還以為你是Beta的時候便想和你發展.”</p><p>“Dr.Lecter,你知道兔子不吃窩邊草嗎？我就是那隻兔子.我不會跟你發展任何關係.” Will的拒絕稱得上是狠心.</p><p>Will離開了講台,打算離開課室.當他拉開大門時,發現怎樣都拉不開.</p><p>“不可以.”Hannibal 的聲音在Will的耳邊響起.</p><p>Will發現Hannibal在他後面推住大門口,所以令大門拉不開.</p><p>“Will,你記得你在床上的姿態嗎？”</p><p>“不記得！”Will現在只想逃離這裏.</p><p>“但我還記得,過去的一個月每一天我想著你.” Hannibal 把手伸進Will的頭髮裏.“你有想念我嗎,Will?”</p><p>當然有, 在入院期間缺乏抑壓制和Alpha訊息素令他寂寞難耐.在醫院中發生的發情期更令Will覺得不能沒有Hannibal,沒有每一刻不想逃離醫院前往酒店.</p><p>“沒有.” Will 轉身面向Hannibal. “沒有一刻不想念.” 但Will盡量避免與Hannibal 有眼神接觸.</p><p>“Will.”Hannibal親了下去.</p><p>酒店時的親密接觸在課室內再次上演,無論是Will或是Hannibal都十分懷念對方的觸感. 親吻的甜蜜在口腔裏迴盪, 對方的肌膚在手中游走,呼吸中的訊息素挑逗了雙方.</p><p>Hannibal不只想親吻Will, 更想把他的頸後烙下深深的咬痕,但在咬下前被懷中人推開.</p><p>“不行,這樣不行.” Will立即拉高了領子.</p><p>“有甚麼不行？”</p><p>“咬痕或是綁定,親吻或是上床都不行.” Will 最落荒而逃.</p><p>Will跑到了汽車旁時才發現自己把公事包遺下在課室裏,Hannibal 有可能還在課室裏.為免尷尬, Will決定明天才回來拿公事包, 反正銀包鎖匙都在褲袋裏.</p><p>Will在駕駛回家途中不斷分心,甚至有幾次差點發生意外.這也難怪, 畢竟Hannibal勾起了Will一直深深收藏的欲望.</p><p>“我是白痴嗎？” Will 為他剛剛的拒絕而懊悔中,但也為成功拒絕Hannibal而覺得僥倖.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ch 3 已完成，下月更新.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 步驟三:捉緊他的兩個胃 Make him feels good in appetite and libido.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal登門拜訪Will,不止早餐可以滿足到Will.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我始終未完全掌握到肉應該點寫，可惜BL漫畫無教我點寫.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大門被敲響,還在睡糊狀態的Will前往開門.門外的Alpha捧住一個食物盒, 以一個過份友善的笑容看著Will.</p><p>Will現在只能想到的事便是立即把門關上,但Hannibal迅速把門控制著. 性別上的差距,使Will無法把Hannibal趕出門口.</p><p>“Will,我帶了你的公事包.” Hannibal拿出Will昨日遺留在學校的公事包.</p><p>Will打算衝上前把公事包奪過來,但Hannibal有更快反應,使Will撲了一個空. Hannibal 更乘機溜進Will的家.</p><p>“我可沒有允許你進來,你這樣做是擅闖民居.” Will在特別時刻也像一個FBI探員.</p><p>“我駕駛了接近一小時, 為你帶來公事包和早餐.你真是打算把一個對你如此友好的Alpha趕出去？” Hannibal可擅長把對方站在道德上的刀鋒.</p><p>“我沒有叫你這樣做.”</p><p>“但我想這樣做.” Hannibal 把Will的公事包放在書桌上後,便走進廚房準備早餐. “你不打算整理一下？” Hannibal 指著Will的雙腳說.</p><p>Will 才發現自己只穿著短袖T恤和短褲, 雖然曾在Hannibal面前曾穿過更少和甚至不穿,但現在他感到有點害羞.</p><p>“我去浴室.”</p><p>“好, 當你準備好後,可以來食早餐.” Hannibal說得跟新婚丈夫一樣的語氣.</p><p>Will 當然也察覺了這件事, 但現在他需要整理自己,然後再跟Hannibal說清楚二人之間的事情.</p><p>Hannibal把Will的廚房找了一遍, 才找到兩隻狀況較為好的白色碟子,這令Hannibal決定在下次要帶過來的清單上增添廚具的筆記.</p><p>Will從浴室出來, 原本露出雙腿的他,也更換了一條長褲.他看見Hannibal的確把早餐準備好,甚至沖了一壺咖啡.</p><p>“我為你預備了焦糖煙肉, 烤啡菇,炒蛋和多士.”Hannibal拉開椅子讓Will就坐.</p><p>“你真的不需要這樣做.”Will雖然是這樣說,但他也拿起了叉子把食物放進口中.</p><p>“你覺得味道怎樣？”Hannibal 問.</p><p>“這⋯很好吃.” Will當然是覺得很美味, 這份早餐是他一直想念的Alpha親手做的.</p><p>“很難想像我們認識了五年,但這是第一次我親自烹調食物給你.”</p><p>“因為我們一直處於只有性的關係.” Will 回應.</p><p>“在我們不見的一個月裏,你有找其他人嗎？” 若果Will有找另找對象的話,Hannibal不介意親自去殺掉情敵.</p><p>除了Hannibal,Will怎能還有其他人.五年的性關係使身為Omega的Will無法再尋找其他性伴侶,當有其他Alpha接近時,Will總討厭那些別有用心的Alpha氣味.</p><p>“這世界上不止你一個Alpha.”Will再次沒有把心裏話說出口.</p><p>“但這世界上我心儀的對象只有你.”</p><p>“你可以找其他Omega.” 不,請你不要找其他人, Will卻不能把心裏話說出來.</p><p>“她們比不上你.”Hannibal表明了他對Will的欲望.</p><p>“我們不應該在一起.”</p><p>“不,我認為我們在一起比較好.” </p><p>“Jack邀請你工作,這樣的話我們不應該發展私人關係.”</p><p>“那工作是確保你的心理狀態維持穩定,但我相信我們的私人關係是確保你能穩定的因素.” Hannibal反駁說.</p><p>Will想不到Hannibal猜中他們之間的關係是心理穩定的因素,但他決定還是與Hannibal 保持距離.</p><p>“多謝你的早餐和為我帶來公事包.如果你不介意的話,我希望在家裏獨處以便處理私人事務.” Will在大門前發出了逐客令.</p><p>Hannibal站起來往大門前進, 但他沒有把隨身物品帶走. Hannibal與Will一樣站在大門面前,他可不會讓Will把他趕出去.</p><p>砰！一聲從門發出, Will原本打開的大門被Alpha關上.</p><p>Will 與Hannibal互相凝視.Will知道Hannibal下一步打算做什麼,但心中的欲望與腦中的理智互相拉鋸著. </p><p>Hannibal把Will拉到懷中親吻著他, 就像已綁定的Alpha與Omega般親暱著.</p><p>Will無法判斷該如何回應Hannibal的行為, 應該按照理智把Hannibal推開, 堅拒不與有工作關係的人發展戀情,還是順從欲望把Hannibal拉近,接受有五年關係的性伴侶Alpha的觸碰.</p><p>當Will在思考時, Hannibal已把Will的衣服扯爛,他知道若讓Will有著更多時間思考,Will便愈離Hannibal愈遠.</p><p>Will面對著Alpha的攻勢, 在理智與欲望下, 他選擇了後者. Will任由Hannibal的雙手在身上遊走.</p><p>Alpha與Omega之間的親密接觸,大大加強了二人釋放的訊息素,這些令屋內二人回想起在酒店裏的那段時光.</p><p>Hannibal把Will抱到在床上, 在整間配不上Hannibal的屋子裏,Hannibal唯一欣賞這張床,因為這是放在客廳裏,這令Hannibal節省了不少功夫.</p><p>Will能感受到某個火熱的硬物正在頂著他, Will熟悉和思念這個硬物. 它令Will到達過無數次高潮,而這次也不例外.</p><p>Hannibal把陰莖擠進Will的體內,一個多月沒有探索的洞穴使Hannibal更加興奮. Will的裏面濕潤又溫暖, 把Hannibal的陰莖完全包含著,Hannibal對Will的身體絕對無法忘懷.</p><p>Hannibal一個多月的無性生活從這一剎那徹底解放,Will須承擔著比以往更劇烈的性愛.二人的身體變得熾熱, 呻吟聲音加劇,快感貫穿全身.</p><p>Will裸露的脖頸讓Hannibal映入眼簾,Alpha對於Omega的佔有慾湧入Hannibal的腦袋中. 把身下Omega刻下屬於自己的標記,Hannibal的牙齒靠近了Will的頸後.</p><p>Will最終在Hannibal的寵愛下,到達久違的高潮,在Hannibal的身下昏倒去.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>每月第二個星期六更新.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 步驟四，用尊重來獲得歡心  Respect for getting love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will與Hannibal過夜後,被Jack要求前往新的兇案現場.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>意識上已經醒來,但身體還未.對Will來說這主要原因是後背很痛,而且在還感到體內有些熱熱的,黏稠的東西,這很不舒服. 等等,Will知道是什麼.</p><p>Will立即睜開眼睛,造成Will不適的元兇就躺在身旁.Will需要前往浴室,把被播下的精液清理出來.就算現在Will不是在發情期,亦有懷孕的可能.</p><p>Will打算起身,但腰部被某種力量禁錮著. “快把你的手從我身上拿開.”</p><p>“不. ” Hannibal依舊閉著雙眼.</p><p>“那些液體還在我體內,我需要清理.” Will被Hannibal按回床上.</p><p>“之後再清理.”</p><p>“再不清理的話,我可能會⋯” Will永遠很難把話說出口.</p><p>“我會買事後避孕藥給你.” Hannibal知道Will擔心何事.</p><p>Will無奈地接受Hannibal的建議,但他還感到不安. 等等,Will知道是什麼. 他伸手摸向後頸,他記得臨昏倒前,看見Hannibal的牙齒接近腺體. Will能感受到一絲絲的痛楚, 但不是來自腺體位置,而是肩膀上. 一個咬痕深深刻上Will的肩膀上,Will對此感到疑惑.</p><p>Hannibal被Will的舉動影響著性愛後休息,他把Will舉起的手拉下來. “我並無綁定你.”</p><p>“我以為你想.”</p><p>“的確,但是你曾經拒絕接受我的咬痕. ”</p><p>Will有點驚訝於Hannibal沒有強制地烙下咬痕.</p><p>“當你願意接受我的咬痕時,我才會咬你.” Hanninal的承諾令Will略受感動.</p><p>“但你咬了我的肩膀.” </p><p>“好抱歉,這是Alpha的天性.” </p><p>“這蠻痛的.” Will抱怨道.</p><p>“我會幫你治療.” Hannibal 把Will抱緊.</p><p>FBI的兇案經常令Will感到頭痛, 但現在Alpha的愛撫下,頭痛消失了. Will對這個Alpha已經心動,在他的擁抱下,一切煩惱彷彿一掃而空. </p><p>“你又把我的衣服扯爛了.”Will這次的抱怨略有傲嬌.</p><p>“我會對此作出賠償.” Hannibal再次說同一番說話.</p><p>“我不會要西裝.”</p><p>“那由你來決定賠償內容.”Hannibal會答應任何Will要求的內容.</p><p>Will首次感受到作為Omega得到Alpha寵愛的感覺, 如此地幸福但卻如此地痛苦,讓他知道自己軟弱Omega的特質絕對會根深蒂固.</p><p>Hannibal的手提響起,打擾了二人的各自沉思.</p><p>Hannibal拿起手提“你好, 好,我明白. 事實上我跟他在一起.好,再見.” Hannibal把電話掛斷.</p><p>“Who calls you?” Will知道Hannibal剛在手提中必定提及自己.</p><p>“Jack,他說有多了一件屍體.”Hannibal把手提放在床頭櫃上.</p><p>“要現在出發嗎？”</p><p>“不,讓你再休息多點.之後再出發.”</p><p>————————————————————<br/>
原本多得Hannibal才消散的頭痛現在又回來,這原因是面前的一具屍體.</p><p>少女的屍體朝向天被插在鹿角上,內臟被扯掉. 少女被人當成豬一樣地劏宰著,毫無憐憫.</p><p>“Will,你認為這是Minnesota Shrike嗎？” Jack看著剛剛與心理醫生前來的Will.</p><p>“不.” Will走向少女身旁,仔細地觀察屍體. “這是模仿犯做的.Minnesota Shrike深愛著這些少女,他絕不會讓她們暴露在荒野.”</p><p>“如果愛的話就不會把她們殺掉.”Jack不同意Will的觀點.</p><p>“兇手會把少女身體的一部分食下肚,意在不會與她們分離.” Will嘗試解釋他的想法.</p><p>“你說過很多次兇手是食人族,但依然找不出兇手殺這少女的原因.”</p><p>“這些少女的身形外貌年齡都很相似,這代表兇手有個女兒,跟受害者相似的女兒.” Will繼續說.</p><p>“真心愛著女兒就不會把跟女兒相似的人殺掉.”Jack繼續否定Will的觀點.</p><p>“Jack ! 要是你不相信我的話就找其他人幫你對兇手做心理側寫.” Will就算身為Omega也敢對Alpha咆哮.</p><p>“找哪些其他人!”Jack不允許有下屬抗議他.</p><p>“你不是找過Hannibal嗎？他現在就在這裏,你去找他幫你做心理側寫.” Will說完後便轉身離開現場.</p><p>一直在旁邊觀察的Hannibal終於出聲. “Jack, 我認為Will是對,他能夠分析每個兇案現場的分別.”</p><p>“Dr.Lecter,你要知道Will是Omega,他很容易受到影響變得分析得很不穩定.” Jack依舊堅持他的觀點.</p><p>“Will是Omega也不會影響他本身的能力.Jack,你不應該用Will的性別來判斷他.” Hannibal為Will辯護.</p><p>Will雖然遠離了屍體, 但他仍聽見Jack和Hannibal的談話,尤其是Hannibal最後說的那句.</p><p>“其他人會把屍體帶回去鑒證室作詳細的調查,Dr.Lecter你跟著Will確定他的情緒會否影響他的分析.”Jack讓Hannibal與Will離開.</p><p>Hannibal回到車上,Will在汽車裏等他. Hannibal留意到Will仍處於激動的狀態,如同與Alpha交戰中.</p><p>“我不認同Jack的說話.”Hannibal立場表明自己與其他Alpha不一樣. “我相信你的判斷, Will.”</p><p>如同表白的論述,即使像Will這樣的倔強的Omega也會投降. “Sorry,我剛才和Jack的爭議時,把你牽涉在內.”</p><p>Hannibal知道Will是真誠地道歉. “I forgive you, Will.” Hannibal緊緊握住Will的雙手,像一個Alpha安撫著與自己綁定的Omega一樣.</p><p>“多謝你, Hannibal.” Will現在不再抗拒Hannibal,他被Hannibal握緊的雙手作出回應. “我會證明給Jack看我是對的,我會捉到Minnesota Shrike和模仿犯.” </p><p>Hannibal感受到Will手中傳來的力度,看著心愛的Omega回復精神確實令他高興,但同一時間亦害怕Will成功找出真相.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>每月更新.</p><p>今個星期出左3篇Works,2中1英 😣. </p><p>原本有一篇新的短篇完成左，但諗諗下都係月尾先發怖.鐘意女裝Will的可以期待下. 詳情可以查閱作者profile.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>每月更新</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>